Aces Wild: a Casselsa Collection
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A series of one-shots from my Tumblr blog featuring my Casselsa (Cassandra/Elsa) ship. They are aces. They are sapphic. And they are having fun.
1. Ballroom dancing

**A/N: This is a one-shot I came up with just so I could use a particular joke. Read on to see which one.**

* * *

A winter's ball.

Elsa attended these functions mainly because of her station. And sometimes because Anna really wanted to see her big sister get all dressed up. It did make things easier to see her precious little sister light up every time she walked in wearing a new custom-made dress.

Cassandra hated these parties. She found them tedious and mostly boring. The only reason she was in attendance tonight was because Elsa insisted she join her. Contrary to popular belief, she could have said no to the queen. But something inside her convinced her otherwise.

As the party got started and the dancing commenced, Elsa took up her place near the improvised dais, making small talk with Anna. Cassandra stood off to the side, trying not to look too disgruntled. When Anna made her way over to the buffet to pilfer the chocolate selection, Elsa beckoned Cassandra to join her.

"You look wonderful," Elsa remarked, taking in Cassandra's pristine uniform. Her heart fluttered a bit at the sight of this woman looking every inch the soldier she was.

"Thank you," Cassandra replied before adding, "You look beautiful, as always." She turned her head in an attempt to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. Despite the awkwardness between them, neither moved to leave the dais.

Anna returned moments later, her hands full of chocolate. Earning a mock disapproving look from Elsa, she held out one hand offering a selection that she knew her sister would love. Elsa took a few pieces before handing the rest to Cassandra, who quietly accepted the gift.

Sure enough, there were men who offered to dance with Elsa. Each time, she politely turned them down. As Anna knew full well, her sister did not dance. She sometimes added that Elsa was a bad dancer, more out of a nervous habit than anything. Eventually, the guests tired of courting the queen, and Anna moved on to join the dancing.

It was about an hour later when Anna saw it from across the room. She was chatting up her friends - all fellow princesses - when she noticed Elsa saying something to Cassandra with her hand outstretched. She watched as Cassandra hesitantly took her hand and, to her surprise, followed as Elsa led her onto the dance floor. The crowd made ample room for the queen, with many heads turning to see who she had chosen for a dance partner. The room grew quieter as people realized who was now nervously placing her hand on the queen's waist. Anna could tell that Cassandra was petrified; she reckoned Elsa was not feeling much better.

Nevertheless, when the music began, the two women began to slowly move about the middle of the floor. Gradually, the tension eased and their movements became smoother. Anna couldn't help but grin at the sight of her sister dancing and seemingly at ease for the first time all night. She barely suppressed a squeal when Elsa unexpectedly drew closer to Cassandra so that there was hardly any space between their bodies and they settled for a slow shuffle.

A distinguished looking gentleman standing was standing near Anna when he observed, "My, the queen seems to have become good friends with that strapping young miss in the uniform."

An older lady turned her head, giving him an exasperated stare before she quipped, "Harold, they're lesbians."

Anna had never laughed so hard for two minutes in her entire life.

* * *

 **Yes I came up with this one-shot just so I could use that joke. Having seen** _ **Carol**_ **, I figured I had to use that meme.**


	2. Please don't leave me

**Inspired by Cassandra's line from the Freebird episode: "Please, don't leave me"**

 **Warning: this is perhaps my darkest one-shot yet. This was a submission to the Frozen Angst Challenge on Tumblr; there seems to be a competition over who can put Elsa through as much emotional agony as possible.**

* * *

It shouldn't have been like this.

Elsa blamed herself. She always blamed herself. Even though the voice in her head tried to protest, her gut was saying she was responsible for what happened.

 _You hired her,_ the voice said. _You gave her a job, a dangerous one._

Still, she had not expected this to actually happen.

 _She was your guard. What did you expect?_

Anything but this.

Elsa never thought it would be possible for her to love another person as much as she loved Anna. Her sister would always be first in her heart; that was undeniable. And the love she had for her people was evident. It was the reason she had been willing to put herself in harm's way.

But then, _she_ had done her job. All too well.

She had fought like a demon. It was beautiful, in a way. She had made Elsa proud. She had given everything.

That was the problem.

Elsa couldn't take it. She just couldn't stand to lose another person she had loved so much. The deaths of her parents had been agony. Losing Anna had destroyed her. True, she had not lost Anna for good, but the memory was seared into her brain and stung like a knife each time she remembered.

Why did love have to hurt so badly?

Her body racked with sobs, tears coursing down her cheeks. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Blood was everywhere. It covered her armor, her hands. It pooled around her. But it was not her blood.

"Please…don't leave me…"

It was no use. She held Cassandra's lifeless body in her hands, the hazel eyes staring blankly into space. Elsa raised a shaking, bloodstained hand to close them. She brought the hand to rest over Cassandra's heart, as if wishing she could restore it to its previous rhythm.

And with that, Elsa broke. She cried like she was back on the fjord. Clinging desperately to Cassandra, she resigned to the truth, in all its ugly form.

Her girlfriend was dead. And she would never see another sunny day.


	3. Eye on the ball

**So there was a post on Tumblr where someone wanted to see a character in Tangled: the Series flirt with Cassandra, and somebody said she would knock them out, and I said that wouldn't be the case if Elsa was doing the flirting, and somebody wanted this to be a story...**

 **And this was the result. Shout-out to Leave-me-in-the-snow for the idea!  
**

* * *

Anyone who knew Cassandra recognized what kind of woman she was: a blunt, sarcastic badass. Not the type of woman who responded well to flirtation. Ask the handful of guys who tried to get her attention, and they would all attest to the various physical injuries they received as a reply. Even the girls who found her appealing were often rebuffed and got nothing more than an eye-roll and a dismissive remark.

And then there was Elsa. A lot of people would flirt with her. Like Cassandra, she didn't really appreciate it. She accepted it was an unfortunate consequence of being so stunningly beautiful, but it still felt awkward to be the center of attention, especially when she was relatively new to casual social interaction. She, however, was a little more witty in turning away attempts to flirt with her - and no resulting physical injuries.

As fate would have it, Elsa took a liking to Cassandra. She suspected the Coronan was also fond of her, but Cass did a very good job of keeping a straight face. The only question was how to get her attention.

* * *

One fine day, Cassandra was shaking up her workout routine with a new sport: basketball. She had started messing around on the outdoor court a while ago, working on dribbling, shooting some hoops. Her hand-eye coordination was excellent, so a little basketball was not too difficult for her. Plus, she had amazing endurance, which came in handy when having to out-hustle other players.

The funny thing was, she rarely played team ball. She mostly stuck to shooting by herself. Today, she was feeling a little more competitive.

"Anyone up for a little one-on-one?" Cassandra questioned the other people lingering around the court. "You win, you get a date."

About a dozen people accepted her challenge. They all regretted it.

Cassandra out-hustled, out-shot, and frankly blocked the shit out of so many shots. For a girl who loved spending time around swords, she was a fast learner in the game of basketball.

"Okay then," Cassandra said, smirking widely and adrenaline running high. "Who's next?"

"I'm in."

Everyone present turned to see who spoke up. Walking up to the court was Elsa, sporting athletic wear.

Cassandra raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You?"

Elsa countered with a raised eyebrow of her own. "Yeah, me. You don't think I can play?"

Cassandra merely shrugged. "I just figured you were busy making snow angels or dealing with paperwork."

Elsa stepped onto the court, approaching her deliberately. "Well, Cassandra, I happen to be fit and willing to participate in a friendly game. Unless you're scared."

Cassandra let out a short laugh, her ego getting the better of her. "Oh, I think I can take you, O mighty snow queen."

Elsa shrugged. "Alright. So, what are we playing to?"

"One-on-one. One point for each shot. First to eleven wins."

"And if I win?" Elsa asked.

Cassandra smiled. "If you win, you get a date. If I win, you don't."

"Deal."

Cassandra picked up the ball and was ready to start. _Get ready to lose, girl,_ she thought to herself.

"Hang on," Elsa interjected, holding up a hand.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"Let's make this a little more interesting," Elsa said cautiously, regretting what she was about to suggest.

"Okay…" Cassandra waited.

Elsa took a deep breath and said, "No shirts." _God, this is stupid._

For a moment, all Cassandra could do was stare at her blankly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Elsa replied, although she really wished Cass hadn't. "No shirts, just sports bras and shorts."

Cassandra thought it over for a few seconds. _Where are you going with this?_

"Fine. No shirts."

Cassandra proceeded to take her shirt off. The spectators lingering around the court couldn't help but gape. The guys were jealous, and the girls were impressed. For what stood before them was a buff woman with some serious muscle. Her figure was still on the thin side, but her upper body was lean and looked practically sculpted out of stone. She had on a black sports bra which matched her shorts.

"I hope you're not too intimidated by my physique, but I understand if you…"

Cassandra did not finish her sentence, for as she turned around to face Elsa, she was met with…well…

Elsa was now wearing a matching sky blue set of shorts and bra, except hers did not have any shoulder straps. Her physique was not as muscular, but Cassandra could tell she had spent some time working out.

 _This was a bad idea,_ Elsa thought to herself as she tried to keep a straight face and hide the fact that she was a ball of nerves. But she did notice how Cassandra couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her, so maybe this crazy idea would work.

"So, shall we get started?" Elsa asked, trying to break the tension.

Cassandra looked up and made eye-contact. "Check," she said, bouncing the ball to Elsa.

Surprisingly, for Cassandra, Elsa knew how to handle a basketball. Correction: she knew how to play ball. As Cassandra got into position to defend, Elsa had managed to fake her out and make an easy lay-up. Cassandra was left gaping.

"Come on, Cass. I thought we were playing," Elsa said with all the sass she could convey. To top it off, she was sauntering past her opponent, hips swinging all the way. And Cassandra noticed.

Suddenly feeling feisty, Cassandra smiled through half-lidded eyes and replied, "Oh, we are just getting started, Els."

* * *

As the game went on, both women got really competitive. Each managed to stick to the other like glue, so it became a contest of who could out-hustle the other. There were quite a few blocked shots, including a few from Elsa. Cassandra had figured she could use her muscle to push her way to the basket, but found it to be harder than expected. Even more surprising, Elsa was very good at creating space inside the paint. Several times, Elsa would get the ball facing away from the basket, and Cassandra would be right there behind her. She would keep one hand on Elsa's back with her other arm ready to swipe for the ball. And each time, Elsa would start backing into Cassandra, somehow pushing her a few feet towards the basket.

What annoyed Cassandra about that was not so much Elsa being able to move her out of the way, but that she seemed very willing to get physical. Cassandra thought Elsa would avoid regular contact, opting for jump-shots or something that would involve shooting on the run. Instead, Elsa got comfortable using her hips to push Cassandra back.

 _Damn her hips,_ Cassandra angrily thought to herself at one point. _She just had to have bigger hips, didn't she?_

Elsa, for her part, was having a lot of fun. She was managing to keep pace with Cassandra, which shocked everyone watching because they all had been beaten thoroughly earlier. Yet, Elsa kept trading baskets and finding a way to prolong the game.

When the score was 7-7, Cassandra took the opportunity to be blunt.

"Was that *pant* intentional?" Cassandra asked, breathing hard as she checked the ball.

"What *pant* do mean?" Elsa replied, also breathing hard but still full of energy.

Cassandra gestured to her. "Your bra. It has *pant* no shoulder straps. *pant* I mean *pant* how do you keep it up?"

Elsa glanced down at her custom-made bra, which miraculously had stayed in place given that she was - ahem - well-endowed.

"Magic," she replied simply with a knowing smile.

Cassandra just shook her head.

Elsa realized where she was staring. "You haven't been staring at my boobs this whole game, have you?"

"Well, you do have perfect boobs," Cassandra quipped, cracking a smile as she made eye-contact.

"Save it for the date, honey," Elsa teased, crouching to get back on defense.

"You need to win first, baby," Cassandra shot back as she picked up her dribble and veered towards her right.

* * *

Finally, the game ended. Cassandra barely won, having to fight really hard to score the last basket. Now, they were both panting hard and covered in sweat.

"Good game, Cass."

"Good game, Els."

They high-fived. Elsa found herself taking in Cassandra's chiseled form, glistening with sweat. Cassandra was preoccupied with gazing at Elsa's hands perched on her hips. Then the awkwardness of the moment kicked in.

Cassandra walked over to a bench, plopped down, and started guzzling from her water bottle. Elsa soon joined her, taking a seat a few feet away.

"That was fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, Cass, we could do this more often. Or try a different activity."

Cassandra looked at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Elsa replied, "I like running. It's good to test my endurance, and I can clear my head."

Cassandra thought it over. "I'm down for that. It would be nice to have a running partner."

She paused before adding, "And…someone who I wouldn't mind looking at while working out."

Elsa blushed, but a small smile adorned her features. "Yeah, same."

Cassandra couldn't help but smile in return. She got up and started walking before Elsa's voice stopped her.

"Tomorrow morning?"

…

"No shirts?"

Elsa chuckled. "No shirts."

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "See you tomorrow."


	4. Please look at me

**A/N: Another submission to the Frozen Angst Challenge on Tumblr. This one is much less morbid.**

* * *

Elsa was tired after a long day at work. Dealing with politicians had been draining, and it did not help that she was in a big city far away from the one person she loved more than anything in the world: her sister. But she had brought along her friend and closest advisor, whom she counted on to support her through the tough negotiations.

That night, as they returned to their hotel suite, Elsa told Cassandra that she needed to retire early and get some rest. Cassandra understood and made herself comfortable in the adjoining bedroom. She had come to admire the Snow Queen for many reasons: her intellect, her charm, her friendliness, and her breathtaking beauty. Yet Cassandra had kept her emotions in check for the sake of the queen, afraid that saying too much might scare Elsa.

For her part, Elsa did admire Cassandra in a rather similar manner, but she had also withheld her feelings because she did not know how to properly express them. Not to mention, she had a lot of things to worry about these days, and the feelings she had for Cassandra remained a lesser priority.

That was about to change.

As Cassandra was getting ready to sleep, she heard a noise that put her on alert. It sounded like Elsa was whimpering. Throwing the sheets off her bed, Cassandra raced out of the room and tried to enter Elsa's room, only to find the door locked. Then she realized there was a thin layer of ice coating the door handle.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

She waited. No response.

"Elsa! Open the door!"

No reply. The door remained locked.

Then she heard it. A hoarse shout.

"No! Please, don't! Stay away!"

Cassandra backed up, braced herself, and charged at the door. It broke open, bruising her shoulder in the process. She heard wood splintering combined with the cracking of ice. As she pushed the door aside, she stopped just inside the room to take it the sight before her.

The room was coated in ice, with icicles protruding from the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. It was bitterly cold, and some of the ice was glowing in menacing shades of purple and red. Cassandra immediately regretted coming over in just her underwear, but any concerns about her own discomfort were quickly banished when she saw the bed. Or, who was in that bed.

Elsa was thrashing about in the sheets, evidently in the throes of some horrible nightmare. She was muttering incoherently between sobs. Cassandra was frozen to the spot, not sure what to do. She had heard about Elsa's nightmares from Anna who had warned her that this kind of thing might happen. Unfortunately, Cassandra did not have much experience in the nightmare department. She was torn between saying something loudly and running directly to Elsa and shaking her awake.

Then Elsa screamed, "ANNA!"

Cassandra moved forward a few steps.

Suddenly, Elsa let out an ungodly shriek as her eyes flew open and she shot upright.

Whatever hesitation remained in Cassandra's mind vanished the moment Elsa nearly gave her a heart attack. She ran and jumped on the bed, enveloping the still-screaming Elsa in a bear hug.

"Elsa! Wake up! It's okay! You're okay! Please, everything's fine!" Cassandra implored as she tightened her grip on the violently shaking woman.

Elsa's yells subsided and were replaced with ragged breaths punctuated by sobs. Her wide eyes had been shining with tears, which were now coursing down her pale cheeks. She did not yet recognize who was holding her so close, the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's okay. Anna's fine," Cassandra repeated in what she desperately hoped was a soothing voice. To be honest, it pained her heart to see Elsa like this. She had known a confident, composed, regal woman for quite some time. She had fallen in love - though she hated to admit it - with a graceful, elegant queen. And now, that same woman was struggling to breathe evenly, practically choking on her owns sobs. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks damp with tears. Elsa slowly lifted her face as it dawned on her that someone was present in the room with her, hugging her. She hoped it was Anna, prayed it was her beloved sister. When she saw Cassandra's worried expression, Elsa panicked and tried to back away.

"No! No! You have to leave! Please! It's not safe!"

But Cassandra did not give up easily, much like Anna ironically enough. "I'm not going anywhere," she retorted.

Elsa struggled to break free, but she was in no state to break out of Cassandra's powerful grip. Anna may have been a very good hugger, but Cassandra was definitely the stronger one.

"Please leave! It's dangerous!"

"Elsa, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing! Just leave me!"

"Damn it, Elsa! I'm not leaving you!"

"You will when you find out I'm a monster!"

Cassandra froze. Elsa stopped struggling as she realized what she just said. The temperature, which had been dropping steadily, now plunged as an icy wind started swirling around the room.

Though her fingers and toes were going numb from the frigid conditions, Cassandra reached out and brought Elsa flat against her, burying her face into platinum blonde hair.

"You're not a monster, Elsa."

"How do you know what I am?"

If you are a monster, then why did your sister die for you?"

The question was rather blunt, but that was Cassandra. She cut straight to the heart of the matter. Anna did not die to save a monster; she died to save Elsa, her big sister and only family she had left. The only person Elsa truly loved, and Anna had felt the same. Cassandra knew that because Elsa had told her months before. Anna had confirmed it.

As Elsa processed this, the wind died and the ice changed color to a neutral blue. She started sobbing again, only this time her arms wrapped around Cassandra's waist and her hands clung to her back. Cassandra was positive she could feel Elsa's fingers digging into her skin, but she did not care. She knew Elsa needed this; she had to be strong for her friend. This woman she had come to love.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whimpered with a slight hiccup. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't be," Cassandra murmured gently, rubbing Elsa's pale back in calming circles. "It's okay."

As Cassandra continued rubbing, she realized something. Her hand was touching bare skin. No fabric at all. As if…

With a slight jolt of shock, Cassandra quickly leaned back, bringing her hands to Elsa's shoulders. Her eyes widened as her suspicion was confirmed.

"You're…you're…" she stammered as she tried to articulate her thoughts. "You're…naked!"

The word hit Elsa like a giant snowball. Glancing down, she seemed to notice for the first time that she was, indeed, completely naked. Blushing furiously, she grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her front in a vain attempt to recover some modesty. Cassandra sat back as Elsa buried her face in one hand.

"I'm sorry you *hic* you had to see me *hic* like this," Elsa muttered behind her hand.

"Well," Cassandra began slowly as she processed everything that had just happened, "in the grand scheme of things, you being naked is the least of our concerns."

Elsa lowered her hand to stare into Cassandra's eyes. There were still some tears in the corners of her sapphire blue eyes.

"Elsa, did you have a nightmare?"

The color drained from Elsa's face at those words.

"Look," Cassandra said quickly, extending a placating hand, "I heard you yelling and came to check on you. The door was frozen shut and when I got in there was ice everywhere. You need to tell me what happened."

Elsa looked around the room, feeling ashamed for having lost control. Again.

"It happened."

"What?" Cassandra was confused.

"The winter. The accident. The fjord. What does it matter?" Elsa said, starting to become hysterical as she continued. "I'm dangerous! I'm the queen of ice and snow! All I do is bring destruction and hurt people. Mama and Papa tried to keep my secret hidden, but they failed." She paused. "I failed."

"Elsa-"

"I killed Anna!" Elsa cried, the tears flowing again. "I killed *sob* my own sister! What *sob* what kind of person *sob* does that? I'm *sob* a monster! *sob* That's all *sob* I am!"

Cassandra had no idea what to say. How could she say anything after hearing such words from a broken, scared young woman? What could she possibly say to ease the pain of thirteen years of heartache and self-loathing?

"And you know what? It doesn't stop there," Elsa continued once she somehow found a pause in her sobbing. "Everyone still fears me, just because of my powers. They hate me, I know. Or they just look at me like I'm some toy they can mess with. Just another pretty face." She let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, just another fuck toy for all those pompous men. As if years of royal training and education were for nothing."

Something stirred deep within Cassandra at these particular words. She held her tongue, though, because she knew Elsa was not done.

"So, here I am. Crying my eyes out, naked and scared in a room far from home. No Anna to comfort me. No promise that I will succeed in my negotiations. No guarantee that guys will not try to hit on me, no matter how many times I have to rebuff them. Everyone expects me to take a suitor or a lover. Nobody bothers to ask me what I want! I'm a fucking queen! Why can't I get a say in what I want with my body?!"

Now, Cassandra was really fighting to keep quiet. She badly wanted to tell Elsa how she was more than the ridiculous caricatures of stupid, egotistical, perverted men. She even wanted to say what she felt about the queen. But there was still more.

"Doesn't matter, I guess," Elsa sighed in defeat. "Who could love a monster like me?"

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore.

"Anna does."

Elsa did not look up.

"Your sister loves you more than anything, and you know it," Cassandra said resolutely. "And you are not a monster."

Silence.

"Elsa."

She did not move.

"Elsa, please look at me."

Elsa did not respond.

An idea popped into Cassandra's head. Sure, it was crazy, but she needed crazy right now to get through to this miserable woman. She reached out and grabbed Elsa's free hand. Elsa gasped and tried to yank it away, but Cassandra tightened her grip and pulled it toward her. She pressed the pale hand flat against her skin, right over her heart and held it there.

For several long, excruciating moments, neither of them moved. Elsa was paralyzed with shock, staring at the hand that was held captive against Cassandra's exposed skin. Cassandra stared right back, watching for any reaction in Elsa's scared face.

Finally, Cassandra spoke.

"I know how much you hate your hands. To you, they are the vehicle for your magic, the tools which bring chaos and destruction. They also bring joy and happiness, but you have forgotten that. I know that you have feared simple physical contact with anyone because you believed that your powers would hurt them even at the slightest touch. I know you kept your distance from Anna for that very reason. Yes, she told me. She also told me that you are only dangerous when you are angry, scared, or stressed. Now, does that make you a monster?"

Elsa contemplated all of this, then answered slowly, "No…but I could still hurt you…"

Cassandra concurred. "Yes, you can. You could freeze my heart right now, if you wanted. It would be so easy. But you won't."

Elsa looked up, surprised at the firmness in Cassandra's voice.

"Do you know how I know this?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Because I know that deep down inside, beneath all that fear and loneliness and anxiety, beats a warm heart full of love. More than you or I or Anna could ever imagine. You love so much, you would rather die than hurt me, or anyone. And it is because of that love that I trust you. I know Elsa will not hurt me."

Cassandra teared up as she went a bit further and confessed, "And I love her for it."

Elsa was now crying for a very different reason. "You…you love…me?"

"Yes, I have for some time now," Cassandra replied shakily. "I was too scared to say it, but seeing you dealing with your fears…" She swallowed hard. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I can't fathom what goes on in your mind. But I swear, on my life *sniff* that I will be here for you as long as you want me."

And with that, all the anxiety and fear evaporated from Elsa's mind as a wave of pure love washed over her. "Oh, Cassandra, I love you too. I cannot tell you how much that means to me."

She lifted her hand to cover her mouth, trying to steady herself before speaking any further. Unfortunately, that hand had been holding up the bed sheet, which was now lying across her waist. Her chest was exposed, and Cassandra was trying very hard not to stare.

"Um, Elsa?"

Once she caught the hint, Elsa withdrew her hand from Cassandra's relaxed grip and waved it through the air, conjuring a stream of icy magic that materialized around her chest and hips in the form of underwear.

"Whoa," Cassandra breathed.

Elsa smiled shyly at Cassandra's reaction, her heart lifting at the sound of someone being amazed at what she was capable of.

"You know, I was scared to share my feelings with you as well," Elsa admitted, "mainly because it is so…unconventional for a woman to love another woman. Romantically or whatever this is. But I did love you because you are so independent and strong and intelligent, and you have been a loyal friend. You have stood by my side, and here you are comforting me when I needed it. That means a lot to me."

Cassandra smiled warmly. "I get it. But if I can be blunt-"

"Aren't you always?" Elsa interjected teasingly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and continued, "You are unconventional because of who you are. Not your powers, but your personality. The fact that you are a woman who chooses to love even when the world tells you that's insane. A woman who dares to stand in the presence of men who no doubt refuse to see you as their equal, let alone treat you as such. And if…you prefer the company of women," Cassandra suddenly felt unusually shy while saying this, "then…you really are unconventional. And that's great. You should be proud of who you are."

Elsa took these words to heart. She knew she had made the right decision in hiring Cassandra as an advisor and personal security detail. Now, she realized it had led to an unexpected relationship that was turning into something more than friendship.

"And you should never forget how beautiful you are," Cassandra added, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," Elsa said bashfully. Thinking back to what happened earlier, she mentioned, "About my nakedness."

Cassandra did not expect such a change of subject. "Um…what about it?"

"I've been trying something lately…" Elsa took a deep breath, deciding this was as good a time as any to say it. "I've opted for sleeping in the nude to help with my confidence, both in my body and how I see myself. Plus, it feels a lot more comfortable. I never expected anyone - aside from Anna - to see me like this."

"And it will stay that way," Cassandra responded, catching Elsa by surprise. "You don't have to worry about feeling embarrassed or guilty. I won't tell anyone. While I stand by my past statements regarding your beauty, you should not take them as some indication that I…that I want to have sex with you. Because I don't."

There was an awkward silence. Then…

"I know."

Elsa had known for some time that Cassandra was asexual, just like her. It had been one of the reasons she was willing to entrust Cassandra with the responsibility of being her bodyguard. Elsa had great difficulty trusting people, but with Cassandra she had found her ideal match.

"Well," Cassandra started to get up, "I should probably go back to bed." She started making her way to the door, still broken, when she heard it.

"Stay?"

She stopped, turned around, and looked at Elsa.

"Would you stay? With me? If you don't mind?"

As she studied Elsa's face, she realized what was going on. Elsa still needed someone to comfort her, to reassure her that the nightmares would not return. And then it hit her that Elsa was accustomed to Anna spending the night after events like the episode that transpired earlier.

"Of course, Elsa," Cassandra replied, retracing her steps and climbing back onto the bed. "I assume you'll keep the underwear."

"I would prefer that," Elsa admitted. "Thank you for understanding."

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Cassandra stated. She meant it. She would not take advantage of Elsa or force her to bare herself; Cassandra respected her boundaries and was honored by her trust.

As they got comfortable, Elsa scooted over and snuggled against Cassandra. She burrowed her head in the crook of Cassandra's neck, wrapping one arm around her muscular frame. Cassandra cradled Elsa's head with one hand and brought her other to rest along her back. Their legs would become tangled in the course of the night. Each held the other close: Cassandra to comfort and protect, Elsa to feel safe and warm. Thanks to her protector, Elsa had no more nightmares for the rest of the night. Safe in her girlfriend's strong arms, she slept with a small smile adorning her peaceful face.


	5. Good morning

**WARNING: This is my most sapphic story to date. If you have made it this far, I hope you enjoy this one especially. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you are ready for some serious Casselsa intimacy! Ladies, if you are feeling pretty gay after reading, you're welcome.  
**

* * *

The sun shone brightly as it streamed through the windows of the kitchen, basking the table and bar stool chairs in an early morning glow. Everything was quiet and peaceful, as it should be.

The quiet was punctured by the entrance of a slender yet very fit woman with pale skin and short, messy black hair. She was dressed simply in a black sport bra and matching boyshorts. She yawned and stretched widely as she walked into the kitchen. As she made her way to the coffee machine, she scratched herself in a very unladylike fashion. Not that she cared. There was no one present to reprimand her. Besides, unless it was absolutely necessary, Cassandra was not interested in being polite.

Or heterosexual.

But she was mature enough to wash her hands before handling the coffee machine. As she started brewing a pot, Cassandra rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up fully. While waiting for the coffee, she also started brewing a pot to make some tea. Once the coffee was ready, she pulled out a mug and poured herself a cup. Black and bitter - just the way she liked it. Cassandra took a seat on one of the bar stools and rested her elbows on the countertop. Taking a sip from the steaming mug, she closed her eyes and savored the taste. She set the mug down and gazed absentmindedly out the window, her chin resting in one hand.

A couple minutes later, another woman entered the room. This woman was strikingly different at first glance; whereas Cassandra's hair was black with gray highlights, the newcomer had platinum blonde hair that stretched down her back. At least, it would have reached her waist were she not adding the finishing touches on her French braid. Combined with her pale skin, her thick hair almost looked white. She was not as muscular, but definitely more curvy. Like Cassandra, she was dressed only in her underwear - of her own design. She was sporting an icy blue bandeau and matching bikini.

Elsa slowly sauntered to where Cassandra was sitting; the latter was still facing the other way, apparently not registering the former's entrance. All the better for Elsa because she wanted to surprise her girlfriend. She mentally congratulated herself for all those lessons in walking gracefully - and quietly - like a queen; it was really paying off right now.

When Elsa reached her destination, she placed one hand on the back of Cassandra's neck and slowly slid it across her right shoulder. As Cassandra registered this, Elsa bent down and gently kissed her left shoulder before bringing her lips up to Cassandra's ear.

"Good morning."

An involuntary shudder ran down Cassandra's spine. Not out of shock at the sudden contact, but of pleasure. Her eyes shut in momentary bliss and a smile spread across her face. Releasing her hold on the coffee mug, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to face the source of this unexpected greeting. Elsa smiled back through half-lidded eyes, her right hand still resting on Cassandra's shoulder. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other with equally dopey grins. Then, something about the look in Elsa's eyes made Cassandra wake up more than the coffee.

She turned around so that her body was fully facing Elsa. Just as Cassandra was getting settled, she was glad she had placed her hands on the counter behind her for support. For Elsa wasted no time in climbing up onto her lap, her legs draping each side of Cassandra's waist. Overcome with affection, Cassandra placed her hands behind Elsa's hips and helped position her until she was flush against her partner. Cassandra ran a hand up Elsa's back, eliciting a pleasurable hum from the woman now straddling her as they leaned closer together. Elsa took Cassandra's face in her hands and kissed her. Though their mouths remained closed, their lips were locked together for what felt like an eternity. Cassandra ran her hand along Elsa's smooth back, and Elsa slid one hand behind Cassandra's head and ran her fingers through short, messy hair.

When they finally broke apart, Elsa leaned back in Cassandra's casual embrace. Cassandra's hands were joined together and resting on Elsa's lower back, just above her underwear. Elsa's arms were draped over Cassandra's shoulders. They were grinning like idiots, stupidly happy and hopelessly in love.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Cassandra said as her eyes wandered down to take in perfect breasts, slender waist and full hips, before gazing back up into the feature she loved most: beautiful blue eyes sparkling with warmth and love.

"You're not dreaming," Elsa replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Cassandra's ear. "I'm really here. And I love you."

With one arm still resting on Cassandra's shoulder, Elsa waved her free hand and used her magic to create an icy breeze that somehow managed to pour a cup of tea and bring it to a rest beside the coffee mug. Cassandra watched this all with mild amusement, returning her gaze to the gorgeous woman sitting on her lap as the latter brought the tea cup to her lips.

As she took a sip, Elsa closed her eyes and murmured with delight, "This is perfect."

"Which?" Cassandra asked teasingly. "The tea or the fact that we're cuddling in our underwear?"

Elsa opened her eyes, her lips curling into a classic impish smirk. "Both."

As Cassandra moved to reach for her coffee, Elsa gently grabbed her arm. "No, leave it where it was. I'll get it." Cassandra silently obeyed, placing her hand on the outside of Elsa's hip. Elsa leaned forward for the coffee mug, her body tingling slightly as she pressed herself against Cassandra's muscular frame. It was at this moment that Cassandra capitalized on their closeness and planted quick little kisses on Elsa's shoulder. She pouted playfully as Elsa leaned back, earning an adorable giggle from her girlfriend who now had a mug in each hand.

Cassandra took the coffee mug with a grateful smile and proceeded to drink. Elsa watched her quietly, cradling her own cup with both hands.

"So," Cassandra began once she took a break in drinking her coffee, "regarding your schedule today-"

"Cass, please," Elsa interrupted her gently, "I don't want to worry about work yet. Can we just savor this a little longer?"

Cassandra couldn't help but smile warmly. "Whatever you want, baby."

"Thanks," Elsa replied with gratitude. She sipped some more tea before asking, "Something else we can talk about?"

"What do you want to discuss?"

Elsa thought for a moment, glancing down at the contents of her mug before making eye contact with another smirk. "Do you like my hips?"

"What?"

"You've had at least one hand on my hips since I started sitting in your lap," Elsa clarified. She had an eyebrow raised but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I love your hips, Els," Cassandra said with complete honesty. "You have hips for days, and I love them." As she said this, the hand in question ran down the length of Elsa's thigh before retracing its path and ever so lovingly brushing over the incredibly smooth fabric of the ice bikini.

"Really?" Elsa teased, and at the touch of Cassandra's hand over her bottom, she rolled her hips forward slightly. Her grin grew wider as she felt more than heard the groan coming from her girlfriend.

"Ooooh, I fucking love you," Cassandra moaned, her amorous side getting the better of her.

Unfortunately, Cassandra's mind was so fixated on the sensation of Elsa straddling her that she was in danger of dropping her mug. Elsa quickly waved her hand to guide the mug to the table with a gentle breeze. As Cassandra snapped out of her moment of heightened sensuality, she became aware of a hand now running over her midsection. She looked down and saw Elsa tracing delicate fingers over her abs.

"You are so beautiful. And strong," Elsa said quietly.

"So are you," Cassandra replied instantly.

Elsa looked up with a shy smile. It made Cassandra's heart flutter. Sometimes she just could not believe she was actually in love with a woman this gorgeous and yet so human. Elsa, for her part, was amazed that someone so fierce and strong and independent could love her so tenderly and with such care.

"Can we…can we just stay here all day, dear?" Elsa asked, sending her mug back to the table with another wave of her hand before lacing her arms around Cassandra's neck.

"However long you want, baby," Cassandra replied, her left hand still resting on the small of Elsa's back, while she brought her right hand to rest on the outside of Elsa's thigh. "Though my legs might go numb, I will gladly endure it for you."

Elsa chuckled. They kissed again. It was not as electric as before, but both women were flooded with yet more warm feelings of giddiness.

When they broke off, Elsa did not lean back this time. Instead she rested her forehead against Cassandra's and murmured, "Oh, what a beautiful morning."

Cassandra smiled and lazily traced her fingers over Elsa's thigh. "Thanks to you, it's just gotten a lot better."


	6. Cryin'

**I don't know why, but ever since I started thinking about shipping Elsa and Cassandra I've imagined them singing Cryin' by Aerosmith like a duet. It's not a duet but that hasn't stopped me from picturing them singing it together. So after listening to the song again, this came to my head.**

* * *

It was Karaoke Night at the Disney clubs. The biggest difference was that most people who sang were actually fairly decent instead of incoherent drunk messes. Well, most of them.

Anna begged Elsa to go up and sing for fun. Elsa was too embarrassed at first, and even after joining Anna for one silly rendition she seemed uninterested in doing it again. It was a shame. Anna thought Elsa had the most beautiful singing voice in the world; a lot of people felt the same way.

Then, sometime later in the evening, Anna noticed Elsa chatting with Cassandra across the floor. She was really surprised when the pair made their way to the microphones and put in their request. Anna strained to hear their selection. Maybe it was the noise, but she could have sworn they picked a song by Aerosmith. _What a weird pick_ , Anna thought.

It turned out the song was titled "Cryin'." As they started singing, Anna quickly figured out why that was their choice.

Elsa started out:

 _There was a time  
When I was so broken-hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine _

Hearing Elsa sing it really made it sound bittersweet. But Anna could tell she was just getting warmed up. Surprisingly, Elsa put some gusto into this particular set of lines:

 _All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed _

And then at the chorus, she just let it go:

 _I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down on me_

At this point, Cassandra jumped in and began singing, which really caught Anna - and everyone else - off guard. Not because the song didn't feature a duet, but because Cassandra was _good_. Like, really good. Even though Rapunzel knew something of Cass' singing ability, she was amazed at the passion in her friend's voice. Especially at:

 _It's down on me  
Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl, I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away _

The look in Cassandra's eyes as she looked at Elsa was undeniable. There were some seriously sapphic vibes going on between them. It was almost like the song had some personal meaning to them, although Anna suspected it was not the most accurate reflection of their relationship.

Things really got interesting when they started alternating lines:

Elsa - _'Cause what you got inside_  
Cass - _Ain't where your love should stay_  
Elsa - _Yeah, our love_ / Cass - _sweet love!_ / Elsa - _ain't love!_  
Cass - _'Til you give your heart away_

And then in unison:

 _I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me  
Baby, baby, baby _

To everyone's surprise, after this refrain Elsa and Cassandra started doing a slow dance in time to the music for a few measures. They broke apart, hands still linked, and Elsa spun back towards Cassandra who promptly dipped her. And right there, in front of everybody, with Cassandra holding onto Elsa's lower back and Elsa running her hand over Cassandra's cheek…

They kissed.

And the crowd went nuts.

"Oh my god!" "They're so beautiful!" "I know, right?!" exclaimed a gaggle of women who were gawking up at the stage. As Elsa and Cassandra broke apart to cheers and shouts of approval, Anna could have sworn that some of those women nearby had boyfriends.

"Wow," Anna mused, "everything my sister touches really does turn gay."


	7. Party time

**Inspired by a post I made joking about how Elsa invites Cassandra to attend a ball just so the latter can beat back all the guys hitting on the queen.**

* * *

There were several things about attending balls that Elsa did not like. For one, she generally disliked big parties. She had never been the socialite that Anna was born to be; thankfully, Anna was always eager to jump in and talk whenever Elsa became overwhelmed. Another aspect of these events that bothered Elsa was the constant expectation that she maintain her royal facade. She had moments where she wanted to genuinely enjoy herself, but ever aware of her duties as queen, she had to keep her own desires in check. Something she was very good at doing, regrettably.

And then there was the flirtation. All the men, whether nobility or dignitary or even commoner. Though Elsa had been on the receiving end of a few flirtatious attempts from women, she was far more often the target of men's affections.

She hated it.

Not because she was asexual. Not because she had only recently realized that she was somewhat sapphic - though she still considered herself largely uninterested in romance. Not even because she had met someone who she considered to be a girlfriend. She hated the flirtatious advances because the mere notion of all those men expressing interest in her made her uncomfortable. Mostly, she felt like a glittery object on display whenever the men seemed fixated on her. As if they treated her like a prize to be won. Even the ones who acted honorably did little to reassure her jittery nerves.

So when the next ball drew near, Elsa decided to shake things up a bit.

She walked down the hall to Cassandra's office one morning. Ever since she was hired as the queen's bodyguard, Cassandra had become very close to her boss. She didn't like being seen as having a romantic relationship with Elsa, but she couldn't deny that she loved being in her company. And Elsa knew it. Which is why she felt comfortable with what she was about to ask.

"Cass?" she asked as she entered the room.

Cassandra, standing by her desk, looked up from the maps she was reviewing. "Yeah?"

"I want you to join me at the ball tonight."

"Um, okay," Cassandra replied simply, not sure what to make of this.

Elsa knew she needed to explain. "There will be a lot of men present…"

Cassandra stared.

"…probably flirting with me…"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"…and you have my permission to keep them off me by any means necessary." Elsa waited nervously for a response.

As it dawned on Cassandra what was being requested of her, the look on her face morphed from confusion to wicked delight, complete with the biggest grin Elsa had seen since her new bodyguard - her _girlfriend_ \- had started working in Arendelle.

* * *

That evening, Elsa took up her usual position on the dais alongside Anna, with Cassandra standing off to the side. Elsa couldn't help but glance over and smile a little at the sight of the black-haired woman standing tall in her uniform. _She was born to be a soldier_ , Elsa mused before turning back to the guests.

They began the usual custom of making introductions to the royals, bowing and curtsying to Elsa and Anna. After the first few dignitaries, the suitors came. Anna muttered something about how there seemed to be a lot more this time; Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized she was right. One by one, the men came up and made their introductions to Elsa. Some appeared to ignore Anna's presence entirely, much to her - and Elsa's - annoyance.

"Your Majesty, you look exquisite this evening," remarked one.

"Queen Elsa, it is an honor to be in your presence," another claimed as he bowed very low.

"I have heard rumors of your beauty, but I see they hardly do you justice," said one who capped it off by taking her hand and kissing it. If he had been properly paying attention, he would have noticed the chill emanating from Elsa's skin and the even colder look crossing her face. All the while, Cassandra watched from the side, her face going from bored to annoyed to disgusted to scowling.

Elsa was now wishing she could just leave. Anna tried to jump in and defuse things, but to little avail as the suitors clearly had their sights set on her sister. Then one man approached who had all the swagger of a smooth-talking ladies-man. With great flourish, he introduced himself, proclaimed much too loudly how gorgeous the queen was, kissed her hand not once but three times, and would not let it go while he waxed on about all the things he could offer her.

Someone growling cut him off.

The man turned his head in a slightly curious yet annoyed fashion. Elsa whipped her head around, almost forgetting who was standing to her left. Anna, who had leaned forward to see around Elsa, felt like she was looking at an angry lion. Cassandra had moved to within a few feet of them, her face now contorted in undeniable rage.

"Back off," she growled dangerously.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the man asked. Stupidly, in Elsa's opinion. Very stupidly, in Anna's.

"Her bodyguard," Cassandra shot back. "The queen is not interested. Unless you want to know what it's like to be a block of ice, leave her alone."

He did not take the hint. "Forgive me, but I am speaking to Queen Elsa, and if it is the Queen's wishes she would certainly-"

"It is my wish," Elsa cut in, jerking her hand away and brushing it quickly on the back of her dress. "She does speak for me, as she is my personal security detail. Go and enjoy the party."

Visibly affronted, the man moved on. A few others had been standing nearby watching the drama unfold. One cautiously stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra asked with thinly veiled hostility.

"Uh, I-I wish…" the young man stuttered, "t-to speak with Her M-Majesty…"

"I think not," Cassandra interjected, arms folded across her chest as she moved to stand directly between the man and Elsa. Her protective instincts had kicked into high gear as she suddenly took her mandate very seriously.

Elsa suddenly felt a wave of gratitude for Cassandra stepping in. She also felt slightly embarrassed for not having found the strength to cut off all those suitors before. But now, her confidence was coming back.

"Anna, I think it's time we start mingling. Don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely," Anna chirped. "Can't believe I'm still standing up here. Not that I don't like it, 'cause you're here and that's great. But let's go." She managed to stop rambling and started dragging a now giggling Elsa into the crowd.

For the remainder of the night, Elsa moved around the ballroom speaking with various people. Sometimes Anna was by her side, and sometimes the younger one would dash off for whatever reason. The one thing that remained constant was Cassandra's presence. She lingered just a few feet away, always standing somewhat to the side and behind the queen unless ushered forward by Elsa. She watched everyone warily, and on a few occasions she fiddled with the handle of the sword slung over her back when a man would start to get too chummy. A lot of the men got the message, however, and kept their distance from the queen. And Elsa noticed.

Before the party ended, Elsa opted for something truly crazy. She returned to the dais and called for everyone's attention.

"I am well aware that many of you have come here seeking to court me," she began in a serious tone. "And I think it is only fair that you be given that chance."

A murmur ran throughout the audience. Anna looked at Elsa, eyebrows raised. Cassandra stared dumbfounded, mouth slightly open.

"On one condition," Elsa continued, now smirking in a rather impish manner - one that made Anna smile. _Oh, she's gonna have fun with this_.

"Defeat my bodyguard, and you earn a date. Lose, and you will respectfully leave me alone from this moment forward."

Several of the men stepped forward eagerly, itching for a chance to prove their manliness. A few reached for their swords.

Elsa raised her hand in an admonishing manner. "No weapons," she interjected, the smirk still present, "only fists."

Now Cassandra was smirking. Wickedly. She cracked her knuckles.

One young lad strode forward, thinking this would be a piece of cake. He immediately regretted his decision as soon as the full force of Cassandra's fist collided with his jaw, leaving him sprawled on the ground.

"Okay then," she said in earnest, "who's next?"

* * *

Twenty-three knockouts later, Cassandra strode confidently through the now deserted main entrance with Elsa and Anna both laughing by her side.

"And I thought I had a mean right hook!" Anna exclaimed, leaning against Elsa due to her being weak from laughing so hard.

"Oh, you do, my dear sister," Elsa chuckled, squeezing her shoulder and tapping a finger on her nose playfully. "But that is why I hired her." She pointed a thumb in Cassandra's direction.

"Eh, I thought it was because you liked the view," Cassandra let slip, before blushing at what she just said.

Anna and Elsa stopped in their tracks, taking in what they heard.

"I thought that was the reason you stayed," Elsa said quietly, a light blush rising in her cheeks.

An awkward silence fell between them. Until…

"I knew it!" exclaimed Anna, making the other two women jump. "You are into each other! I knew it!"

"Was it that obvious?" Elsa asked once she regained her senses.

"Oh, my big, beautiful dork of a sister," Anna replied teasingly, wrapping her arms around her waist, "you can't hide that from me. I know love when I see it. And it's all over your face. And Cassandra's."

She looked over to Cassandra, who was glancing off to the side, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. Anna reached out and took her hand.

"You're the best thing to happen to Elsa in a long time," Anna whispered with conviction.

Cassandra was touched by this raw emotion, but she knew it wasn't entirely true. "I'm sure you mean more to her."

"Yes, but for different reasons," Elsa jumped in. She placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder and looked deep into those hazel eyes. "Anna is my everything, but she was not born to fight." She paused before adding quietly, "You were. My brave, beautiful, badass protector and girlfriend."

The smiles on Elsa and Anna's faces were soon matched by Cassandra's. The soldier couldn't remember feeling so warm and fuzzy since she had arrived in Arendelle. _Working for a queen this beautiful, being her girlfriend, and punching guys on her behalf?_ Cassandra mused. _I guess I could get used to this._


	8. Only for you

**A/N: Cassandra may be tough as hell, but for one person she is willing to change her tone and be romantic.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Cassandra removed her shirt. "You really don't have to."

Elsa took her shirt off and let it fall to the ground. "If it makes you happy, then I will," she responded with a shy smile.

Cassandra's heart fluttered a bit at her honesty.

"Okay," she said as she got comfortable on the bench. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Anna hated getting up in the morning. At least there was coffee. But lately, she had tried getting into the habit of working out. Some of the other princesses had been doing the same; Anna figured it was a fun way to bond and relax before everyone got busy.

She made her way down to the gym in her workout clothes, her coffee mug in hand. As she approached the door, Anna heard someone breathing hard and then:

"Can you bring your legs up?"

Then she heard Elsa's distinctive voice:

"I hope I'm not wearing your arm out."

"Eh, you're doing fine, baby."

 _What the hell?_ Anna thought as she pushed the door open. Whatever she was imagining, it wasn't this.

Cassandra was lying on her back on a workout bench, her feet planted firmly on the floor. As she usually did when exercising, she was sporting her black sport bra and matching athletic shorts, showcasing her muscled form. She froze at the sound of Anna entering the room, her eyes wide as she glanced over and held her arms straight up in the middle of one of her reps. Turns out she was weightlifting.

Or, more accurately, Elsa-lifting. Raised above Cassandra's now still form was Elsa, dressed in a navy blue bandeau and black leggings that sparkled. She was lying perpendicular to Cassandra, with one hand placed against her shoulder blades and the other propped against the base of her spine. Her back was rigid as a plank and her legs were curled up and slightly pointed skyward.

Elsa tilted her head so that she was looking at Anna upside-down. "Morning, Anna," she said in a most casual tone. "Did you need something?"

Anna could only make incoherent noises, not sure what to say about this peculiar sight. "Uh, I-ah, heh…I'ma…um…shouldIcomebacklater?"

"Yeah," Cassandra hissed through gritted teeth. Though Elsa was not too heavy, her arms were starting to feel the strain of holding her aloft for longer than necessary.

"Cass, just keep going," Elsa chided gently. "You've only done thirty-seven reps and I know you can do more."

Cassandra glared at Elsa's back before lowering her and resuming her workout. As embarrassed as she felt now that someone else was watching, she had to admit Elsa knew how to get her to refocus. Nothing lit a spark in Cass' gut like a challenge to show off her strength.

By the time she was finished, Cassandra was breathing hard and glistening with sweat. Anna couldn't help but think that she actually looked good even in her sweaty state.

"Down," Cassandra signaled. She dropped the hand under Elsa's butt, and Elsa quickly brought her feet to the floor. As the queen stood up, she turned around to give Cassandra a hand.

"Good job," praised Elsa, "I think I remembered why I fell in love with you."

Cassandra waved a hand as she panted. "Eh, it was nothing."

A moment passed, then Elsa began twisting her hands, a sure sign of nervousness. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Elsa glanced over at Anna, who had conveniently moved away to start her own workout routine. "I was hoping you could, um, be at the party tonight? I know you hate these things, but it would mean a lot to see you there."

"Elsa, of course I'll be there," Cassandra answered reassuringly. "Besides, Raps is going and I have to make fun of Eugene."

Elsa smiled but it vanished quickly as she added, "Could you consider wearing that uniform? You know, the one I got you?"

Cassandra stared at her. She could see the pleading look in those brilliantly blue eyes. How could she say no to her?

"Sure, I'll…have it ready for tonight," replied Cassandra, the apprehension barely concealed.

"Oh, thank you," Elsa gushed, embracing her tightly and apparently forgetting how sweaty her girlfriend was.

Despite the warm hug and the smile on Elsa's face, Cassandra was rather nervous about what she was being asked to do.

* * *

"Blondie, relax. We'll see everyone soon enough," Eugene said as he tried to contain his girlfriend's infectious enthusiasm.

"I know! But this is just so exciting!" Rapunzel squealed as she darted around taking in all the outfits and the energy of the crowd.

"Well, I gotta admit, there are a lot of sharp-looking guys here," Eugene commented, "but I doubt anyone is bringing the suave or smoulder like this guy right here."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes before being swept up and twirled around by Eugene. Then something - or someone - caught her eye.

"Hey, who's that over there?"

Eugene craned his neck and glanced in the direction she was pointing. "Hey, that's a nice uniform. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that…wait a minute…"

 _"Cassandra?!"_

Eugene's jaw went slack and Rapunzel's eyes widened. Sure enough, it was Cassandra, but a very different version. She was wearing an officer's uniform consisting of a deep purple jacket with silver trim, black dress pants, black boots and white gloves. She looked every inch the soldier she was born to be. Surprisingly, she did not have a sword, although Rapunzel suspected there was a dagger hidden in one of her boots.

"Whoa, Cass, you look…" Rapunzel tried to find the right words as Cassandra drew near, "…amazing and just…wow…"

"Yeah," Eugene jumped in, "I'm impressed, Cassandra. I didn't think you could afford something this nice."

"Zip it, Fitzherbert," Cassandra spat, taking one menacing step toward him, "and for your information, this was a gift."

"Ooh! Who's it from?" Rapunzel asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

Cassandra turned towards her, making eye contact briefly before saying, "I'd rather not say," and moving on.

As the party got rolling, it was a smash for most of the guests. All manner of characters were present in the grand ballroom, with music playing, drinks flowing, a buffet that had to be constantly restocked, and incessant chatter. Cassandra stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She truly did despise these parties and felt that there were too many. More importantly, she had not seen the one person she expected to attend and that made her feel anxious.

"Alright, ladies and gents, humans and critters, all you fun-loving kiddos," called the Genie who was the MC this evening. "We've had some great selections tonight and as always, come on down to hear your favorite jam or something to serenade your partner with. But now, it's time for a special request." With much fanfare, Genie dramatically called out, "Attention, Cassandra!"

A spotlight suddenly shone on her, catching her completely by surprise. With a shock, she realized there were a lot of faces now turned in her direction.

"There's someone who would like to take your time. So come on down, you lucky girl!"

Not sure what else to do, Cassandra started walking into the crowd. People parted to let her through, whispering and muttering as she went by. The noise made her skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave. Whoever had put her in this spot was going to pay. _If Eugene is behind this, I swear to God I'll-_

But she did not finish that thought as she noticed the crowd ahead of her making room. Someone else was now heading in her direction. Cassandra noticed she had moved to the edge of the dance floor, which was now relatively vacant. She looked across the floor and saw…

Elsa.

In a vivid red strapless dress, with a sweetheart bodice. As Elsa moved toward Cassandra, the latter noticed the slit revealing her long legs. Classic. Then, Cassandra started panicking as it dawned on her what was going on. Her eyes were wide with dread as Elsa came closer. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have noticed a similar look in Elsa's eyes.

The queen came to a halt just a few feet away. She took in Cassandra's uniform and said quietly, "You look absolutely splendid."

It took a moment for Cassandra to process what she heard before she choked out, "Thanks. You look…" she gulped, "…stunning."

Elsa blushed. The color in her cheeks - and her chest - did not recede immediately.

"I would be honored," Elsa continued, "to have this dance with you, Cassandra." She extended a slightly trembling hand. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically as she was breathing hard to keep her nerves in check.

Cassandra looked at the hand offered to her and back into those blue eyes. The color in her face had drained, and she felt the goosebumps running along her arms. Mustering all her concentration, she desperately searched for a way to explain why she couldn't. Why she didn't want to. How she could back out and not embarrass Elsa.

"I don't dance." The words were quiet, and for a split second, Cassandra was certain she was going to die on the spot from humiliation.

"Neither do I."

Elsa's response was equally soft and scared. And at that moment, it hit Cassandra: she was just as terrified, yet she was taking a leap of faith. She was being the brave one. Cassandra felt her heart squeeze painfully.

Elsa moved her hand closer and took hold of one of Cassandra's gloved hands. She slowly led the soldier to the middle of the floor, fighting the urge to run. Both women were scared half to death, dreading what was about to happen. Not once had they publicly acknowledged their affections. No one really knew how the queen and her friend - her girlfriend - truly felt. Aside from Anna and perhaps Rapunzel, nobody was aware that these two women were sapphic. At least, for each other. They had not planned on going public like this. And yet, some invisible force propelled them forward, daring them to keep moving in spite of their fear. It certainly did not help that the entire room was riveted on them, all eyes watching as they took their positions.

Cassandra noticed, and she whispered frantically, "Everyone's looking at us."

Elsa turned to face her, gazing deep into hazel eyes full of fear - and perhaps something else. "It's hard to be a queen," she said simply. Seeing that Cassandra was not humored in the slightest, she moved a step closer and whispered very softly, "Forget them, and keep your eyes on me."

As she said this, Elsa took Cassandra's right hand and placed it on her waist. Cassandra felt her throat go dry as her other hand encased Elsa's right hand. With a small flourish toward the Genie, Elsa signaled for the music to start. Slowly, they began shuffling in a small circle. The music started out as a smooth jazz number, which lasted for about two minutes. By then, Elsa could feel the tension in Cassandra's form ease up a bit, so she nodded to Genie who faded the song out and began a different one.

As soon as it began, Cassandra realized where this was going. But the look in Elsa's eyes made her stay. In fact, Elsa draped both arms across her shoulders, and Cassandra found her free hand resting on the other side of Elsa's waist.

 _ **There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you **_

"Oh my god," Cassandra whispered, "you are such a hopeless romantic."

"Quiet, you," Elsa hushed, but her mouth twitched in a teasing grin at the words 'restless warrior.'

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far **_

The color had returned to Cassandra's cheeks. As for Elsa, the tinge of pink in her face went beautifully with her dress. Naturally.

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**_

"I know you don't care for romance," Elsa whispered, half apologetic.

Now, Cassandra understood completely. Elsa knew very well how Cassandra despised the idea of romance and everything that went with it. Yet, Elsa was a romantic at heart. She loved to shower her sister with affection and convey her love as much as possible. It was fitting since she had suppressed her true self for so long. Only now, she had held back for the sake of her girlfriend.

That rubbed Cassandra the wrong way. It bothered her to see Elsa holding back just because she chose to express her love differently. Hadn't she allowed herself to be a part of Cass' exercise routine just to make her girlfriend happy? Perhaps that was romantic in a way. Maybe that was why she wanted Cassandra to wear that uniform. To come to the party. To join her in this moment. Because Elsa wanted to have _her_ romantic moment. And with that realization, Cassandra refused to let Elsa feel ashamed for being a romantic. The soldier would not stand for making her girlfriend feel bad just for trying to show affection.

"For you, I will gladly make an exception," Cassandra replied earnestly. "You indulge me all the time, so let me indulge you."

The invisible force now tugged at their heartstrings. Cassandra pulled Elsa close so that there was practically no space between their bodies. Still they kept shuffling in place. Eyes locked on each other.

 _ **There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

Elsa mouthed three words. Cassandra mouthed them back. A warm feeling washed over both of them.

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far**_

They kissed. In complete bliss, they forgot where they were or who was watching. They didn't care.

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**_

They broke apart, foreheads touching. They had stopped dancing.

 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**_

Cassandra now remembered why she had fallen in love with this amazing woman. "Thank you," she whispered tenderly.

Elsa smiled, heart bursting with affection. "Only for you, love. Only for you."

* * *

 **Lyrics from "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John. I decided to combine two ideas and make them into one bigger fanfic. Elsa and Cassandra may not dance, but Elsa is a hopeless romantic sometimes and Cassandra wants her girlfriend to be happy.**


End file.
